The research program is designed to determine if transfer factor immunotherapy can reduce the incidence of tumor recurrence in patients undergoing curative resection for sarcoma. In addition, it will examine the effect of transfer factor on specific tumor immunity and general immune function and correlate these laboratory findings with each other and ultimate prognosis. The transfer factor will be derived by a chromatographic isolation technique from the leucocytes of family members who have tumor immunity as determined by migration inhibition factor and lymphocyte cytotoxicity assays. The strategy of the therapy regimen is to administer large amounts of transfer factor in a short period of time to patients in the postoperative period (1-3 months post-op) in order to accentuate tumor immunity when tumor cell number should be at a minimum. In this way, micrometastasis present at surgery may be eradicated and allow a significant improvement in cure rate.